Aspects of the present invention relate to computer devices, mobile computer devices and similar devices, and more particularly to a computer device that is separable into multiple sub-computers.
Under certain circumstances, each person having their own computer for their own personal needs may be beneficial. For example, members of a family on a trip may each desire to have their own computer device. However, carrying around multiple laptops or other type mobile computing devices may require a significant amount of storage for individual devices, as well as the need to keep track of each individual device. There is also the time and expense of maintaining multiple computing devices.